13 going on 30
by Mental Patiant 16
Summary: Kimi wishes she was 30 and flirty after her 13th birthday goes wrong but gets a shock when she wakes up 30! better then what it sounds. plz read nd R
1. Default Chapter

13 going on 30.

Chapter 1

Kimi walks the corridors of her high school, she starts smiling when she sees the group of popular girls heading her way. The popular girls who call themselves the 6 chic's stop in Kimi's way.

Kimi looks up at the most popular girl and smiles "hi Angelica you looking forward to my 13th birthday party this Saturday?" Angelica smiles and reply's "yeah that's what I've come to talk to you about, I cant make it because Mrs. Filture is so up my arse with this coursework, which is a shame because Shaun really wanted to come to the party as well." Kimi's smile drops into a frown " I could do your course work for you" Angelica smiles "great so I'll be round your place Saturday with Shaun"

The popular girls carry on walking down the corridor as Phil puts his arm round Kimi and takes a picture "so you looking forward to your birthday party?" Phil says as they start walking down the corridor " yeah as a matter of fact I am" Kimi says trying to get a way from Phil " this party isn't going to make you popular you know, Angelica just likes using you" Phil says Kimi doesn't listen and walks into the science lab for her lesson.

After school.

Kimi and Phil walk home together as usual as they live just next door to each other. "cant wait for my party tomorrow its going to be so great when Angelica shows up with Shaun" Kimi said skipping slightly Phil looks at her "you know Angelicas just using you there's no way this will make you popular" Kimi slightly hits Phil's arm "their my friends and their going to be at my party tomorrow if you like it or not" Phil rubs his arm and then puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a packet of sweets "Razzle?" Kimi hold out her hand "Oui" Phil spils a few sweets into Kimi's hand and does the same for himself and starts running into his house shouting back "Au revoir" Kimi carry's on walking up the path to her house.

Next day Kimi's birthday.

Kimi sits on a chair facing her mirror as she slaps make up on her face. Her parents walk in with a video camera and start singing happy birthday Kimi jumps on her bed and covers her face with a pillow. Kiera Kimi's mom signals Chaz to turn the camera off.

Kiera then places her hand on Kimi "what wrong hunny?" Kiera then realizes Kimi has stuffed her top with tissue paper to make it look like she has breasts "aww Kimi your time will come" Kiera starts pulling the tissue out from Kimi's top as Kimi sits up "but mom I want to be like one of these people" Kimi says pointing at models in her Poise magazine Kiera looks at it "their only models" Kimi jumps out of bed "I want to be just like them beautiful I want to be 30" Kiera looks at her daughter "you are beautiful and you will be 30 one day" Kimi throws her magazine on the floor " I want to be 30 and flirty" Chaz and Kiera decide to leave the room and as they close the door Kimi starts stuffing tissue in her top again.

Kimi then makes her way down to the basement where her party's being held she puts on a cd and plays her favorite song 'call on me' and starts dancing to it.

Phil comes walking down the stairs of the basement with a big box and sees Kimi dancing he stops for a second and watches Kimi move around. Kimi notices Phil and waves him down.

Phil comes down the rest of the steps and places the big box on a table. "Kimi this is the first part of your present hope you like it" Phil says smiling at Kimi "wow I wonder what it is" Kimi says pulling on the pink ribbon tied round it "well you how you always wanted a Barbie dream house when you were younger?" Phil says watching Kimi open her present "yeah" Kimi reply's opening the box "well I made you your very own Kimi dream house" Kimi looks amazed when she opens it "Phil… wow I dunno what to say… thank you" Kimi says giving Phil a hug "hold on theres more" Phil says pulling some wishing powder out his pocket "now make a wish" Phil says pouring the wishing dust on the dream house. Kimi is amazed and smiles but is soon distracted by the door bell.

Kimi shakes her head and quickly picks up the Kimi dream house and places it in the cupboard and races upstairs to let her other guests in. Phil sits in the basement his smile now gone.

Kimi answers the door its Angelica and the 6 chic's "hiya guys the party's downstairs in the basement" Angelica walks in and dumps her coat in Kimi's arms the others do the same. Minutes later Kimi sees Shaun and 2 other cool guys getting dropped off in a car by a cool 18 year old. She lets them in and follows them into the basement where Phil is dancing to some D.J music. "what is he listening to?" Angelica says twisting her face "em I dunno I think its his own mix" Kimi says running past everyone and switching off Phil's music and placing another cd on.

Phil looks at Kimi she's so different when with Angelica and it hurts him when he sees her like this. "well I'm going home to get the other half of your present" Phil says darting up the stairs of the basement.

Angelica puts her arm round Kimi "ok she lets play a game" Kimi smiles and reply's "what kind of game?" Angelica turns her head looking at the others "lets play 7 minutes in heaven and since you're the birthday girl you can go first. All you need to do is go in the cupboard and we'll send a guy in and he gets to do what ever he likes to you in 7 minutes" Angelica places a scarf round Kimis eyes so she cant see "and guess which wants to go first… Shaun" Kimi smiles as she is pushed into the cupboard but before Angelica closes the cupboard door she whispers something to Kimi "by the way Shaun likes going in for second base" Angelica laughs and closes the cupboard door.

Phil comes running down the stairs with a keyboard and sees angelica running up the stairs he stops her "where's Kimi?" Angelica points to the cupboard "she waiting for you in the cupboard." Phil runs down the rest of the stairs places the keyboard on the table and opens the cupboard door Kimi's still blind folded "hey I didn't think you were going to come" Kimi says smiling Phil doesn't say anything and gets closer "where are you?" Kimi says holding her hands out Phil still doesn't say anything and hold Kimi's hands he goes in for a kiss but Kimi removes her blind fold "PHIL" Kimi jumps up and runs out the cupboard "where's everyone gone? What have you done Phil?" Phil stands behind her "what they were leaving when I came back with the second part of your present" Kimi turns round "I hate you! I hate everyone!" Kimi runs into the cupboard and throws her self on the floor. "Kimi just let me ply the birthday song I wrote for you" Phil says standing on the other side of the cupboard door "I want to be 30 and Flirty." Kimi keeps repeating this as little bits of wishing dust off the dream house falls on her and make her dreams come true.

Ok what did you think of the first chapter?

Please leave a review with your opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kimi opens her eyes as she rolls off her bed she crawls across the floor to her bedroom door and slowly stands up and opens her door. She seems slightly confused as she looks around she sees she's not in her house she starts shouting "Mom" but no answer so she makes her way to the living room and stands in front of a mirror opposite her, she jumps slightly and places her hand on her face then slowly down on her breasts she's amazed.

Suddenly she hears a thud coming from the bathroom and picks up the nearest thing to her which is an umbrella, she walks slowly towards the bathroom when the door fly's open and this gorgeous man comes walking out wrapped in a towel. Kimi stops in her tracks and stutters slightly "y-y-your Naked" The gorgeous man smiles "not yet baby" he says this while yanking the towel off him Kimi opens the umbrella and throws it at him while running to the apartment door to exit.

Kimi runs down the corridor and into the lift which she takes to the ground floor. Kimi then runs outside where shes greeted by a beautiful blond haired woman who asks Kimi to get into the limbo. Kimi looks at her and shakes her head "I don't get into cars with strangers" the blond haired woman grabs Kimi's hand "we're going to be late get in the limbo" Kimi takes a step back "I told you I don't get into cars with strangers" suddenly The gorgeous lad from the apartment before hangs out of the window and starts shouting down to Kimi "hey snuggle bottom don't I get I goodbye kiss?" Kimi quickly jumps into the limbo where the blond haired woman follows "what's wrong with you Kimi are you hung over" The blond haired woman says "who are you" Kimi says panicking slightly "im your best friend Angelica we work together… you really are hung over" Angelica says looking away from Kimi. "Angelica from school?" Kimi says grabbing Angelicas arm "yeah… are you still drunk?" Angelica says looking at her friend weirdly. "no no just I woke up this morning and there was a man in my bathroom" Kimi says looking slightly terrified "yeah that would be Tommy Pickles your boyfriend" Angelica says now looking away from her friend "well I I saw his thingy" Kimi says going red "aww no not his thingy" Angelica says in a sarcastic voice.

The limbo stops and both Angelica and Kimi get out. Kimi's getting slightly scared now "Angelica I'm 13" Angelica walks in front "look if your going to start lying about your age I'd go with 27" "no no you don't understand yesterday was my 13th birthday and today I'm this" Kimi says after Angelica, Angelica then stops and faces Kimi "look when we go into work today you don't let anyone know your hung over, right" Kimi nods and follows Angelica into a big building where they work. They get the lift to the 7th floor together.

When the lift stops Suzie, Kimi's assistant at work runs over to Kimi "em Kimi you have a meeting in 10 minutes would you like a drink… coffee?" Suzie says this with a slight shake while Kimi looks at Angelica with a confused look Angelica looks back "She is your assistant she does what ever you want" Angelica says turning into her office leaving Kimi by herself "yes I would like some coffee… whats your name again?" Kimi says to her assistant "Suzie… and I'll get you that coffee" Suzie says running off.

Kimi is left kind of lost until Richard her boss comes up behind her puts his arm around her and says "who's your daddy" Kimi smiles and replies "Chaz Finster" Richard gives Kimi a funny look and smiles Kimi smiles back and says "we have a meeting this morning don't we?" Richard replies "yes we do in 5 minutes" Kimi looks at Richard "em could you tell me where the meetings held… I forgot." Richard smiles at Kimi and takes her hand and leads her to the meeting.

When Kimi enters the meeting room there's about 10 others sitting round a large table, Kimi sits down and Suzie her assistant runs in with Kimi's coffee "would you like anything else Kimi" Suzie asks Kimi looks at her "you mean like a favor" Suzie nods "yeah like a favor" Kimi pick up a pen and starts writing Phil Deville and a number "please can you ring this number and get in touch with Phil" Suzie takes the paper off Kimi and walks out of the meeting room.

Angelica then comes walking in and sits opposite Kimi. Richard stands at the front and gets everyone's attention by ripping up a Sparkle magazine "This is our competition Sparkle magazine has beat our ratings for 7 months, what can we do to boost our ratings?" Richard says while Kimi falls off her chair Angelica looks at her and then at Richard "Kimi's a little hung over today" everyone in the room moan while turning their attention to the front again.

After the meeting Kimi asks to be taken to her office where Suzie is waiting for her "em Kimi I rung the number you gave me and Phil doesn't live there anymore they gave me his address instead" Suzie says handing Kimi the address "Thanks Suzie" Kimi says hugging her "oh and your mom called" Suzie said "my mom called and you didn't tell me" Kimi says placing her hand where her heart is "yes but you told me not to bother you with family calls" Suzie says taken a quick gulp "I said that?" Kimi said in a whispering voice Suzie looks at Kimi "Please don't fire me Kimi" "I wont don't worry just if she rings back I'll talk to her ok" Kimi says while grabbing her stuff and racing out of her office with the address Suzie gave her.

Kimi then takes the lift down to the ground floor and stands outside trying to get a taxi she then gives up and decides to walk instead.

Kimi then stands outside a block of flats with the address she was given and knocks on number 4. A tall good looking guy answers and Kimi's the first to talk "Phil… Phil Deville?" Phil looks at Kimi "yeah" Kimi smiles "your tall" Phil smiles back "yeah" Kimi's smile drops "do you remember me?" Phil looks Kimi up and down "Kimi Finster" Kimi smiles "oh Phil yes yes its me Kimi" Kimi then jumps and gives Phil a big hug "em come in" Phil says Kimi then walks in to Phil's flat and sits on his chair Phil sits next to her "Kimi what are you doing here" Phil says slightly confused "you're my best friend why wouldn't I be here" Phil shakes his head "Kimi we haven't been friends since your 13th birthday" Kimi looks at Phil "what?" Kimi starts to panic a bit Phil stands up "Are you ok do need fresh air a glass of water" Kimi nods while Phil goes into the kitchen.

They then sit out outside so Kimi can get some fresh air.

"You ok" Phil says facing Kimi "Phil I know this is going to sound stupid but yesterday was my 13th birthday and today I'm this" Kimi says taking a sip of water Phil looks at her strangely while Kimi continues "but it couldn't of been my 13th birthday yesterday because im thirty… oh Phil I'm missing a big part of my life here I can't remember anything after my 13th birthday… you got to help me" Phil stands up well how about I start by taking you home I'll help you find your place.

Ok how'd you like that please R&R and thank you to my reviewers.


End file.
